The Process Of Losing And Gaining
by deartragedyx3
Summary: Captain Alex Logan's ship is gone, now she's forced to be on The Black Pearl until they go to Tortuga, but will she want to leave when they do get there?


The water beneath me rocked the large piece of what once was my beloved ship. For years I captained it, lived on it, and made many new friends who crewed it. It was hard realizing that none of my crew lived through the mess. I knew that it wouldn't be very long before I would either die, or be rescued. I hoped for the second choice. I know its bad that I choose to live, when my crew is somewhere in the bottom of the clear water, but I want to live.

For almost a week, I stayed on the piece of wood. I drank nothing, and ate nothing. I was starting to feel like I was dying, and it worried me, but I knew that there was no hope for me at all if someone doesn't come along soon. My effects were still strapped around me, and I knew they would do me no good out here, but at least I had protection. From what, I honestly don't know.

One morning, I awoke to see a ship, coming towards me. It was a pirate ship, there was no doubt about that. It was a light colored, green sailed ship. I realized that I knew the captain of this ship, and lets just say that we're not close friends. I hoped that they would continue on, but no. They dropped anchor and I climbed aboard, knowing that it was more than likely my only chance of survival. My feet hit the deck and the Captain, Captain Richards to be exact, met me only inches from my face.

"Well hello Captain Harlow." He said, smirking. He moved to put his hand on my shoulder, but I batted it away. "Now, is that any way to treat your rescuer?" he asked, still smirking.

I sneered at him, realizing that he was at least somewhat right.

"Take her to the galley, feed her, then bring her to my cabin and let her rest." Captain Richards said, before trudging off to the helm to resume his rightful place as Captain.

I went to the galley and ate, drank rum, and then slept in his cabin. When I was awoken, I was being carried away. I struggled with the captor, but I was hit over the back of the head, knocking me out.

When I woke up, I was in a completely different cabin. And by the look of it, I was on a completely different ship. I stood up, rubbing the back of my head. I felt warmth, so I brought my hand down to my face, seeing the small trickle of blood run down my fingers.

I sighed and walked out of the cabin, which was surprisingly unlocked. My effects had been removed, so if it was my only option, I would resort to using my hands for protection.

The ship I was on had faded black planks, and deep black sails. I immediately realized that I was on the _Black Pearl. _I walked over to the captain, and stood beside him, a pissed off look plastered across my face.

"Hello Love." Captain Sparrow said, grinning. "How's your head?"

"Bloody Brilliant Sparrow." I said, frowning. "Tell me why you decided to take me off that ship?"

"They was gonna kill you." He replied. Heard 'im talking' about it in Tortuga."

"We were in Tortuga?" I asked, confused.

"Aye, you were, but now you're not." He said. "And its Captain, by the way."

I scoffed, "Captain. I wanted to be in Tortuga." I said, angrily.

"Well, why didn't ya say something about it earlier!?" he said, laughing.

I stared at him, piercing his gaze with my own. "Where are my effects?"

"Over there." He said, pointing to a small chest next to the rail.

I opened the chest and pulled out my effects, putting them back in their spots.

"Since it's gonna be a while before we get back to Tortuga love, you're going to have to stay on me ship." He said smirking. "Ya have two choices, Captains wench, or crew member."

"I'd die before being your wench!" I spat. I probably wouldn't to be honest, but I was angry with him about not leaving me on that ship. I could've damn well taken care of myself.

"That hurt love." He said, frowning down at me. "Go take a bath. You smell funny."

I huffed and headed back to his cabin, where I went into the washroom. I filled the basin with warm water, and then looked at myself in the mirror. My black hair made my already pale skin look paler, and my gray eyes stood out perfectly against my clear complexion. I was blessed with my mothers good looks, and my fathers talent, and it seems as though Sparrow doesn't know who I am, yet. But it will be revealed in time, when I'm ready.

I took a bath, and then got dressed in my red shirt and black pants yet again, before going back out on deck. Sparrow had a bucket already, waiting for me. "Get swabbing." He said simply, dropping the bucket at my feet and splashing water all over me.

"Bastard." I said, to his face. I knew my place on a ship, and I wasn't used to this one. Nevertheless, I started swabbing, no more complaints.


End file.
